


The Burning Deep Within

by bunsdarien



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, tad angst on daniel's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsdarien/pseuds/bunsdarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, Ever, Ever, Leave your Icy Hot with your Astroglide! Un'beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burning Deep Within

Authors: Chaff & Dee  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: J/D  
Category/Type: Slash, Humor (Twisted sorts) a tad daniel angst.  
Challenge # 52......Oops from the Alphagate  
Written: April 3, 2004  
Series: Nothing  
Season: Any  
Synopsis: Never, Ever, Ever, Leave your Icy Hot with your Astroglide!  
This is our first attempt at a challenge. So if it is done wrong, we apologize. This is UNBETA'D. Sorry, again. We were thinking, Jim Carrey in 'Me, Myself & Irene.' Hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimers: We do not own them.. (Still.. DAMN!) We do not own anything of value. ( Trust us on that.) We are just having fun with them, the only way we can. Through these stories. Enough said!

1/1

~The Burning Deep Within~

 

Jack knelt behind the well sculptured body of one hot, sexy, squirming, moaning, naked archaeologist. Not wanting to move his sight from the well toned ass below him, Jack fumbles blindly in the draw for the tube of lube.

He removes the lid and applies it to his fingertips, to aid in prepping his lover.

"Mmm, yeah, Jack... That feels soooo good." Daniel groans, as Jack nibbles on his neck. He then proceeds to push a finger inside Daniel.

"Hey.....Jack? Whats that smell?" Daniel questions as Jack continues with the very intimate massaging. "Hmm? Oh... just the Icy Hot I put on my knee an hour ago. Probably mixing with my sweat. Things are getting steamy back here, baby."

"Oh shit, Jack! Oh..god.." Daniel starts squirming and groaning. "Christ Jack...Oh..Oh, oh!"

"Jeez, Daniel.... You're a slut. I only have one finger in." Jack stated.

Daniel started breathing heavier, "Shit!... Jack!...Oh...My....God!'

Jack removes his finger from Daniel's body, and leans back to watch the one man show.  
Daniel continues to pant, yell and squirm as if Jack were pounding into him. Daniel's hands gripped the headboard, while every muscle in his body tensed up.

"What the fucking hell?!" He grinds out

"Um, Daniel? I'm not touching you.... your....." Stopping suddenly as he's caught off guard by the next string of obscenities his lover spews out. 'Most in languages Jack doesn't know, thankfully.'

"Jack! What the FUCK did you use!!!!!!" he screamed out.

Jack grabs ahold of the tube, and without a thought, yells out "Icy Hot!?"

Daniel, body shaking in either pain or rage, Jack couldn't tell, turns toward him.

"ICY HOT!? How stupid ARE you!?"

Jack looked at Daniel, fearing for his life, and for some reason he couldn't fathom, trying desperately not to laugh, says innocently, "Oops."

Jumping off the bed, Daniel runs into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Jack follows, wanting to help. While his lover jumps into the shower, Jack gets his hands in there attempting to assist.

"Get away from me! You've done enough!" Daniel hollers.

Jack steps away, watching Daniel in the bent position, ass aimed at the spray of water. He was trying to spread his cheeks and use his fingers to cleanse the area. Knowing better then to laugh at the sight before him, Jack gets a better idea. He grabs Daniel out of the shower, and pulls him into the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jack?"

"We'll use the sprayer from the kitchen. It will reach better."

Daniel looked at him. About to once again question Jack's intelligence level, gets interrupted by....

"It's either that.... or an enema."

"An enema?!" Daniel repeats

"You know...an enema... Where they cleanse..."

"I KNOW what an enema is!" At this, Daniel hops up onto the sink, sitting with his ass hanging inside. Jack turns on the water and puts the water to Daniel's hole.

"COLD!!!" Daniel screams, jumping up.

"Relax, Danny. We have to clean it out!"

"Relax!!? How would you like me to shove that sprayer up your ass!" Daniel threatens.

"Fine. We'll call Fraiser!"

Daniel looks at him, disgusted. "Give me the sprayer. Get the fuck away from me. I don't want your help, you've done enough. Thank.. you... very....much!"

Jack says, "Danny...."

"Don't! So help me, Jack. If I have to get Janet out here, this will be the least of your worries."

After adjusting the water temperature, he jumps back up, and proceeds to cleanse himself.

After a few moments of no apparent relief, a defeated Daniel looks sadly at a now worried Jack.

"How do you feel?" Jack asks.

"How do I fee!?" He grinds out through clenched teeth. With a sinister smile that promised certain revenge, he replied, "You really want to die, don't you?.. How do I feel, well let's see..... I burn... I hurt.... I have a fucking MORON for a lover... and I need Janet! So now I can add humiliation to the list!"

Jack gulped and made his way to the phone.

*************************************************************  
Let's just say, Janet had a good laugh at Daniel's expense. But fear not... because revenge is sweet......


End file.
